What if it was all different?
by TheGhostArchAngel
Summary: Arch Angel Loved Luna but at a point he confessed... but she could not return the feeling and denied him... So what If he found some pony else... Some pony who was by his side even on the battlefield? and what happens when not only somepony get jealous of Arcg but a certian captian of the Guard see's Arch Angel as a threat? (OC heavy bits of romance action and comedy!)


**A/n Ah Yes Hello my friends Ghost here and this is the original planned story of mine for Arch Angel and Fire hawk Originally I wanted to ship them together but I did not want to weird Mint Writer out but I'm sure she doesn't mind now since we actually have a very good friendship this will be a side project of me as after mint said that Flash Drive another Oc of mine is Fire's romantic pony but I think this will be fun as both have a lot in common, they try to help each other as much as possible, They have secrets they need to find from their past, and Wel…. they kind of work in my eyes.**

It was the great war otherwise known as the war that made Arch Angel known as being an angel in disguise. He was going through battle checks, number of staff and soldiers on hand, and he was going to ask Princess Luna a question. He loved Luna very much… but fate was not on his side.

Arch walked up to Luna "Princess Luna?" Luna looked to him and smiled "Arch Angel you do not have to do formalities you know that!" Arch chuckled "Sorry!" he looked very nervous.

"Arch is their something wrong you look very concerned?" Arch took a deep breath "Luna I love you very much and wanted to know if you love me back!" he said quickly.

Luna took a moment to think but frowned "Arch… I'm sorry…. but Equestria needs me more than ever and even after the war it will take a long time for it to be rebuilt…. I'am sorry….maybe one day… but most likely not." Arch nodded but on the inside he was gone...Everything he thought was gone… he still respected Luna and would follow her…. but he can't love her and even if one day he could…. She might have found someone who she loves.

Arch quickly ran off he ran past his allies in arms his best friends and even his greatest friend and roommate Fire hawk with tears in his eyes crying.

Fire hawk noticed this and ran after she knew Arch never cried unless something bad happened she saw him enter their room and she went in. On the inside she saw Arch, he was crying his eyes out messing up the implants in his eyes. "Why...WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME!"

Fire sat by Arch's side and pulled him into a hug "Arch… what happened?" He looked up to her. "Luna turned me down. She does not love me back! The one mare that I thought would ever love me does not and I'm going to be alone in my damn eternal life!" She winced at his language but she could see how much he was upset so she let him bury into her. "It's okay Arch… There is a mare out there that loves you very much." she began to pet his mane.

Arch cried into her "That maybe true but none of them will live for ever and when they die I'll be alone for the rest of my endless life…. Unless… I take my own life or have some pony else do it for me…" Fire hawk's eyes widen as she saw he was thinking of suicide. "Arch NO!" he was surprised at her reaction "Why NOT NO ONE REALLY CARES ALL THAT MUCH SURE THE GHOST'S BUT THEY HAVE YOU THEY HAVE DW AND THEY HAVE LUNA!"

She glared at him "You're the only one that can lead a group like that you have only ONE YES ONE Ghost casualty and a few non Ghost casualties. That is A OUTSTANDING Achievement!"

Arch looked to her "Why… why care so much you could have such a bright future with or without me." she hugged him tightly "Because Arch… you helped me clear my name…. you showed me you cared more than anypony else in the world would… you protect me even if I don't need it you are their… You nearly died to protect me and you are a hero to not just me… but to everyone." Arch laid in his bed. "Fire...I'm just another pony…"

Fire frowned but then smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips "Well… its also because I love you…" Arch did not know how to react…. he was speechless. So he just laid there and pulled fire close and drifted off into a nap and Fire sat there to protect him "it's okay Arch… I was not lying about what I said." she then laid down and drifted off to sleep.

**That is it for now this is going to be a long story of ever evolving up till the point in which my collab with Mint writer and this is a recollection of an alternate History of it I hope you Like this or review and or favorite… and Of course I hope you enjoyed the Fiction!**


End file.
